Fiber Lock seals are manufactured by E. J. Brooks, one of the world's largest manufacturers of security seals. The E. J. Brooks/Fiber Lock Sealing system consists of a jacketed bundle of light transmitting optical fibers whose two ends are securely held in a tamper indicating and tamper-resistant plastic block. An electronic monitor, which transmits a light pulse through the fiber optic bundle, can detect and report either locally or remotely the seal integrity and monitor status. After the seal is assembled, there is also a means of uniquely identifying each seal based on a digital image of the physical and optical properties of the fibers of the bundle.
Needs exist for improved electronic fiber optic seal monitors.